Família e outros erros
by Pisces Luna
Summary: [UA]Eles são normais. Aparentemente. Papai, mamãe e filhinha... Ops, filhinha? Isso não estava nos planos... MARIN, COMO PODE ESQUECER A PÍLULA?  A linda história de Aiolia, Marin e... Litos?
1. O primeiro erro

**Saint Seiya** pertence á **Masami Kurumada** e Toei.

**Atenção:** Universo Alternativo.

* * *

**Família e outros erros **

por _Pisces Luna_

**I**

Ela iria embora para sempre de sua vida se não conseguisse chegar a tempo para parar aquele trem.Tinha mais ou menos meia-hora para chegar até o outro lado da cidade e impedi-la de partir.

_- Meia-hora?_

_- Sim!_

_- Tem certeza?_

_- Tenho._

_- Certo! Eu te ligo depois e digo no que deu._

_- Ok! Dirija com cuidado._

Ele desligou o telefone, tomou mais um gole de seu café, deixou a xícara sobre a mesa de centro e vestiu o casaco, foi até a porta principal, destrancou-a, depois deu mais três voltas na chave e fechou-a novamente, desceu pelas escadas do prédio e ganhou a rua.

- _É melhor eu correr_. - deu partida na moto e rumou para a estação o mais rápido que conseguiu.

Ele correu...

...correu...

...e correu mais...

...e correu de novo...

...e de novo...

...e novamente...

Nada o impediria, estava determinado a fazê-la desistir daquela idéia maluca de ir embora, eles se gostavam tanto. Não concebia a idéia de que ela sequer cogitasse a possibilidade de deixá-lo sem se despedir e sem prestar esclarecimentos.

Chegou ao local, estacionou a moto de qualquer jeito bem rente à guia e diante da entrada principal, a rua apinhada de pessoas descarregando malas e um trânsito insuportável, até que veio um funcionário irritante atrás dele.

_- Hei_ senhor! Não pode estacionar aqui.

- Não me interessa!

- Se deixá-la aqui vamos rebocá-la.

Ele fitou o homem com um ódio arrebatador e por um segundo ficou indeciso, pensou em voltar lá e bater boca com o outro, mas se permanecesse iria bater em mais alguma coisa por ali. No segundo seguinte pensou: _uma multa ou a mulher que gosto?_ _Sem dúvida a multa terá um prejuízo lastimável e... No que estou pensando? __**Ela**__ é mais importante!_ E voltou a seguir seu trajeto.

Outro problema: qual plataforma seguir? Muitos trens e muita gente. Sim! Precisaria pedir informação e se tem uma coisa que grande parte dos homens não gosta é de ter que pedir informação.

Fitou o enorme espaço e em letras muito chamativas percebeu a existência de uma placa indicando o balcão de informações. Forçou um pouco a vista e viu apenas uma pessoa na fila pedindo ajuda. Era seu dia de sorte! Correu para chegar ao lugar... sim! Só uma pessoa ali! Uma mulher! Na verdade uma senhora – aproximou-se mais – Uma velha surda!

- Não ouvi minha filha, poderia repetir? – pedia a idosa à atendente.

Definitivamente, quando se está com presa acabava-se toda a humanidade existente no interior do ser humano – ele descobriu isso da maneira mais difícil.

- O próximo! – anunciou.

- _Finalmente. – _agradeceu em pensamentoe preparou-se para pedir informação.

Depois de ser direcionado para a plataforma correspondente saiu desabalado atropelando tudo e a todos que estavam no seu trajeto. Nada mais importava! Só ela! Apenas ela! Ela que iria embora para nunca mais voltar.

Não! O trem! Porque ele está andando? NÃO!

- ALGUÉM PÁRE ESSA COISA! PÁRE! PÁRE! – ele foi seguindo à locomotiva que soltava fumaça e o apito fazia um barulho estridente, lado a lado com os vagões ele corria, tentou bater em uma das portas para chamar a atenção dos maquinistas – ou, se tivesse sorte, a atenção _dela _– persistiu em sua loucura, assustando os demais freqüentadores da estação.

Entretanto, mais uma vez – como já foi provado diversas vezes – a potência da máquina superou a do homem e esta seguiu seu caminho. Ele, cansado que estava, deixou-se cair de joelhos, lamentando inconformado a partida do trem e de sua querida ex-namorada.

Uma semana depois ele a reencontrou na festa de aniversário de um amigo dos dois, na realidade, ela tinha ido fazer uma viagem de caráter profissional e como o casal havia brigado achou que ela sumiria de sua vida para sempre sem lhe dar satisfações – como já havia ameaçado diversas vezes.

- Achei que tivesse ido embora de vez.

- Eu pensei nisso, mas não faria isso com você. E outra, realmente acha possível que eu largaria tudo aqui por causa de uma briguinha tola?

- De você eu espero tudo. Mas, devo confessar que tive muito medo de lhe perder.

- Eu senti sua falta.

- Depois desse episódio eu descobri o quanto você é importante para mim e ficar sem você e a minha moto foi à fase mais dolorosa pela qual passei até hoje.

- Me sinto lisonjeada por ser equiparada a sua lambreta.

- Lambreta não! Moto!

- Que seja!

- Tenho duas perguntas a fazer. Posso?

- Claro.

- A primeira é se não está mais zangada comigo?

- Pelos seus ciúmes? Não! Ninguém nunca tentou parar um trem por minha causa antes! – ela o beija ternamente.

- E o segundo é: Quer casar comigo?

A mulher calou-se instantaneamente e por fim pediu:

- Olha, essa é uma decisão muito difícil, pode me dar um tempo pra pensar?

- O quanto você quiser.

Eles aproveitaram o resto da festa juntos, curtindo a companhia um do outro máximo que puderam.

No dia seguinte ele acordou com o sol entrando pela fresta da cortina e ao invés do canto dos pássaros, a buzina dos automóveis na rua.

- _Lindo dia_. – concluiu sarcástico.

Levantou-se, foi até o banheiro, realizou a higiene rotineira, foi até a cozinha com os chinelos arrastando, preparou o café da manhã e comeu tudo vagarosamente, lembrando-se de que seria mais um terrível dia de trabalho.

Foi para a sala do apartamento, sentou-se no sofá e olhou de esguelha para o telefone e viu que a luz da secretária eletrônica estava piscando: tinha uma mensagem. Esticou o braço para o móvel posicionado na lateral do estofado e apertou o botãozinho laranja.

"_Olá querido, espero que esteja tudo bem! Só queria dizer que aceito seu pedido de casamento. Tenha um bom dia. Vamos sair á noite? Beijos_".

Ele não pode deixar de conter um sorriso quando terminou de ouvir a mensagem. Começou a rir com a praticidade da futura noiva, quem mais, além dela, aceitava pedido de casamento pela secretária eletrônica? Ah! As conveniências e desvantagens da vida moderna.

Foi até a janela, fitou a rua lá embaixo, abriu o vidro deixando que uma quantidade de poluição do ar generosa invadisse sua morada junto com a poluição sonora vinda do congestionamento que se formara na avenida mais a poluição visual dos outdoors. Sim! Uma promessa de um dia estressante, complicado para a maioria das pessoas da cidade, mas não para ele.

- _Lindo dia! Maravilhoso, incrível, sublime dia! _

Bem, foi aí que tudo começou. Eu sou Litos e essa é a nossa história: a minha, do meu pai Aiolia e da minha mãe Marin.

**PS:** Mas não espere muita coisa... nossa vida não é tão poética assim!

_Continua..._


	2. O segundo erro

**Saint Seiya** pertence á **Masami Kurumada** e Toei.

**Atenção:** Universo Alternativo.

* * *

**Família e outros erros **

por _Pisces Luna_

**II**

Não teria muito nexo – na minha opinião – começar a história do momento atual. Hoje eu tenho catorze anos, uma vida cheia de encrencas própria da idade em que me encontro e pais a beira de um ataque de nervos. Daqui a quinze anos quando eu for iniciar o meu tratamento para depressão após me divorciar pela segunda vez eu contarei esse episódio.

Por que estou escrevendo isso? Sabe quando a sua professora vem com aquelas típicas perguntas estúpidas? De onde foi que eu vim? Como? Por quê? Para onde eu vou? Está esclarecido o mistério e cheguei à conclusão que a culpa de tudo que ocorreu até hoje foi da minha professora. Será que ela não percebe que eu era mais feliz antes de escrever isso aqui? Graças a ela vou passar para o papel tudo na íntegra. Eu era feliz sem saber dos detalhes.

Quando você ouve os fatos pela primeira vez pensa: que bonitinho, meu pai tentou parar um trem para impedir minha mãe de ir embora – anos mais tarde eles te contam que, na verdade, ela ia com um dos CDs da Janis Joplin da coleção dele na mala. Só depois – também nessa mesma ordem – você começa a analisar: Naquela festa, quantos cálices de vinho será que meu pai teve que dar para a minha mãe para sequer relevar a possibilidade de aceitar o pedido? _Não era vinho filhinha, era cerveja!_

Mas, se eu for sair da ordem vou me atrapalhar! Certo, onde é que eu estava? Ah! Lembrei.

Meus pais se casaram no melhor estilo grego – com certa insistência do meu pai. Pela minha mãe ela casava no cartório, passava a lua de mel em um hotel e ela iria trabalhar no dia seguinte. Sim, mamãe é prática! Mas, por insistência do noivo e a pressão de familiares relembrando as tradições entre outras coisas seriam cumpridos certas burocracias.

- Caros convidados, estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar o casamento de...

**NÃO! NÃO!** Pára tudo, não foi aí que tudo começou! Eu esqueci de mais um detalhe importante que ocorreu um dia antes da união dos dois. As despedidas de solteiro.

- Caros convidados, estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar a despedida de solteiro de nosso amigo e companheiro de baladas intermináveis... Aiolia.

- Milo, desça dessa mesa, o segurança já estão olhando torto para a gente. – Argumentou um dos membros do pequeno grupo de homens. Este era alto, com olhos azuis penetrantes e sobrancelhas bifurcadas.

- Calma! Só me deixa completar a frase – ergue ainda mais o copo – Só gostaria de deixar claro que eu não estou perdendo um companheiro de gandaia. Estou perdendo um companheiro de gandaia **e**a chance de ter algo com aquela ruiva espetacular que é a Marin.

- Ah! Muito engraçado Milo, desça daí palhaço. – falou Aiolia rindo debochado.

- Estou brincando, cara. – desce com estrondo da mesa – Eu não ousaria fazer nada do tipo com a mulher de um amigo meu.

- Pode descruzar os dedos que esconde atrás das suas costas?

- Camus, deixa de ser implicante!

- Olha quem vem ali! – Disse outro integrante do grupo – Raffaello e Shura resolveram aparecer. Pensei que não viessem.

- Boa noite á todos! – saudou Shura.

- Raffaello? Você por aqui? – instigou Milo provocativo ignorando o outro acompanhante.

- Não me chame assim! – falou o italiano mal-humorado – Faça o favor de se dirigir á mim pelo meu apelido.

- Tsc, tsc, Máscara da morte é um nome muito pesado para uma criatura delicada como você.

- Curioso, sua ex-namorada não acha que eu sou _delicado_ na cama.

- Falou bem, minha **ex**-namorada, e fui eu que terminei o relacionamento.

- Chega de discussões tolas.

- Bom, agora que já estamos todos aqui poderíamos seguir para a próxima parada dessa noite?

- E qual seria?

- O bordel _Madame Satã._

_- _Isso é um pouco _Dark_, não concorda?

- E aí vem a melhor parte.

- Na minha despedida de solteiro e vocês vão me levar dormir com uma prostituta?

- Ta muito exigente...

- Não sei se estou realmente a fim de ir para esse inferninho.

- Que? Ta brincando? Olha, quanto ao casamento eu não sei, mas a despedida de solteiro tem que ser planejada com muita antecedência.

- Não, está na tradição, você tem que ir conosco! – falou Milo parecendo transtornado com o que acabara de ouvir. – Depois de devolvemos são e salvo para a sua noivinha.

- E outra coisa: se cada um de nós ficar com uma garota o décimo ganha uma _noite free_¹.

* * *

- Shina, controle essa boca, por favor. 

- Por que eu deveria? MAURICINHO NOJENTO, QUEM ELE PENSA QUE É PRA ME ENRABAR DESSA MANEIRA? ISSO É ATENTADO... ATENTADO... Atentado ao que mesmo, Marin?

- Ao pudor Shina, ao pudor.

- Isso, isso tudo ai que você falou – a garota quase desabou sobre uma mesa amarrotada de gente, mas foi sustentada pela amiga até um sofá no canto da boate.

- Você bebeu demais! – anunciou a ruiva colocando a mão na testa da mesma – Febre não deve ter, mas garanto que amanhã terá uma ressaca daquelas. Você não podia escolher um outro dia para ficar bêbada? Amanhã é o meu casamento. – ela sentou-se ao seu lado e repousou o queixo sobre as mãos e os cotovelos sobre as pernas unidas.

- Vá curtir sua festa, Marin – uma garota de longos cabelos loiros apareceu por entre a multidão. – Eu cuido dela e você curte a sua despedida de solteira.

- Não! Eu fico aqui com vocês.

- Claro que não, nego-me a tanto, eu cuido dessa teimosa e você vai se divertir com as demais, ok?!

Ela pensou em ir embora do lugar, estava cansada, teria olheiras no dia seguinte e seus pés estariam tão inchados que não conseguiria calçar o salto alto que fazia conjunto com seu figurino. _Grande noite!_ – pensou sarcástica e por um momento quase desabafou com June, mas conteve-se. Sabia o trabalhão que as amigas tinham tido para arrumar tudo aquilo.

- Shura, seu CRETINO! – bradou Shina socando o estofado onde repousava – Vou capá-lo, juro que vou! Galinha miserável. Quer saber, por que eu estou me descabelando? – ergue-se prontamente, abrindo um pouco as pernas para dar sustentação ao corpo – Ow! VOCÊ! VOCÊ MESMO LOIRO GOSTOSÃO TÁ A FIM DE FAZER A COBRA FUMAR HOJE... [**Observação:** esta é minha madrinha Shina, ela que me batizou junto com o meu padrinho Shura. Ela nem sonha que eu sei dos podres dela.

- Vá logo! – pediu a loira á ruiva – Daqui a pouco seguirei a mesma crise rotineira, a levarei até o banheiro para vomitar e depois de uma hora sem álcool ela pedirá mais umas doses de tequila ao garçom. – apontou para a moça de cabelos verdes.

- Não quer mesmo ajuda?

- Uhuuu... rapazes! – a moça coloca as mãos nas costas tirando o sutiã rapidamente por baixo da blusa e começando a girá-lo no ar.

- SHINA!

Tempos depois do ocorrido caminhou para longe daquela aglomeração e de June tomando conta da amiga bêbada, esta já bem mais calma e com as peças de roupas nos devidos lugares. Marin não sentia por estar sendo egoísta, mas não conseguia pensar em mais nada fora o seu casamento. Foi pega pela cintura por outros amigos e foi levada para um trenzinho bem animado. Um dia vou criar coragem e perguntar pra mamãe onde é que isso deu depois do terceiro copo de uísque...

* * *

- Marin, o que faz aqui? – perguntou Aiolia incrédulo vendo a noiva parada perante a porta de seu apartamento.

- Eu vim te trazer o terno que você deixou na tinturaria, tive que sair para ir ao supermercado e imaginei que com essa sua cabeça aluada fosse esquecer.

Marin entrou pelo apartamento carregando o casaco que estava em um cabide e devidamente embrulhado em um saco protetor.

- Sabia que da azar o noivo ver a noiva antes do casamento? – perguntou vendo-a caminhar pelo já conhecido local.

- Ohoh, claro! E eu sou a deusa Athena!

- Nem Athena seria tão linda quanto você!

- Sem galanteios, estou super atrasada... tenho que ir ao cabeleireiro, arrumar o vestido e...

- Mas, não se esqueça qual é o principal objetivo dessa festa – ele respondeu alegre acariciando os cabelos da ruiva.

- A lua de mel?

- Também... – ele riu – Eu te amo.

- Eu também – ela retrucou um pouco constrangida e depois depositando um beijo nos lábios frouxos do futuro marido – E teremos muito tempo para discutir isso, agora vamos aos preparativos... Á propósito, posso pedir para você não brigar com Touma?

- Eu não brigo com seu irmão... bom, todas as vezes foram por culpa dele mesmo...

- Em todo caso, está avisado!

* * *

Hora do casório, igreja no centro de Atenas, calor de uns 35ºC e um terno e gravata super desconfortáveis.

- Por que demora? Por quê?

- Aiolia, chegamos há cinco minutos! – falou Aiolos cutucando-o com o cotovelo enquanto sorria para os parentes que estavam dispostos em toda a extensão das primeiras fileiras.

[**Observação:** Meu tio Aiolos é uma coruja, me paparica mais que meu próprio pai e não se conforma de ser padrinho de casamento ao invés de batismo da sobrinha querida. Ele joga isso na cara dos meus pais até hoje!.

- Estou terrivelmente nervoso e se ela... e se ela fugir igual naqueles filmes americanos...

- Eu não arriscaria se fosse ela; você já parou o trem uma vez, não seria difícil parar um... Um...

- Avião? – arriscou.

- Olha aqui: ela não te deixará no altar. Apesar de toda aquela praticidade da Marin e do fato dela não demonstrar sentimentos facilmente não me impede de ver que o sorriso dela treme quando te vê. E é assim desde que eu me entendo por gente...

- Aiolos, irmão, faça-me um favor?

- Claro!

- **Cale a boca!** Suas palavras só me deixam mais nervoso!

- Não trate seu irmão assim, ou te dou uma chave de braço aqui mesmo e faço você passar vexame no dia do sei casamento, irmão ingrato!

- Certo... desculpe! Aonde está a madrinha?

- June não se demorará, ela chegará um pouco antes que Marin, pois vem com ela no carro.

- Hei Aiolia é uma bela igreja! – anunciou Rafaello aparecendo acompanhado por Camus e Shura.

- Sem dúvida – concordou um deles que tinha um forte sotaque espanhol – Olá Aiolos, como vai?

- Muito bem, Shura! Quanto tempo! – disse dando tapinhas no ombro deste – E o que conta de novo? O que tem feito da vida?

- Ah, lutando nas touradas, como sempre... E você, ainda no mercado imobiliário?

- Sim – respondeu com uma convicção tão grande que qualquer um duvidaria – É um ramo bem emocionante.

- Melhor do que rolar na arena com touros valentes e depois ser aclamado pelos visitantes, mulheres enlouquecidas e receber os aplausos dos simpatizantes... Aiolos, eu te invejo!

- Imagino que sim – replicou sarcástico.

- Milo chegou! – anunciou Camus vendo o homem despontar na entrada do lugar e abotoando os botões da casaca preta. Este veio se juntar ao grupo.

- Bom dia, pessoal!

- Tome! – disse Camus entregando um lenço ao rapaz – Limpe a marca de batom vermelho que está no seu colarinho e por uma generosa extensão do seu pescoço.

- Ao bordel todos nós fomos! O que choca é saber que o casal não merece de você a consideração de um banho ao menos – destilou Rafaello em repreenda.

- Hunf, eu tomei banho! Mas, a mulher que me acompanhou era insaciável e mesmo na saída de casa eu não consegui mantê-la longe de mim por muito tempo. O que eu posso fazer se as mulheres voam em mim? Obrigado! – devolveu o lenço ao dono e virou-se para Aiolia – Parabéns, cara! Eu nem acredito que você achou uma mulher que te queira! Haha...

- Obrigado pelo seu senso de humor, Milo!

- De nada! – ele sorriu virando-se de perfil e ficando petrificado diante da imagem de uma bela moça que subia as escadas ás pressas – Uau! Quem é?

- Madrinha da Marin.

- Jura? Bom gosto... – respondeu com um sorriso frouxo nos lábios vendo-a se aproximar.

- Arf, arf... – ela disse aparecendo diante do grupo de homens e tentando pegar fôlego – Parabéns, Aiolia! Ma... Marin... Arf...

- Calma, fale devagar! – ele pediu com delicadeza.

- Ela está linda e entrará daqui a cinco minutos!

- Acho que eu vou... enfartar! – respondeu o loiro afrouxando o colarinho – Ahh... Garan ainda não chegou! Nem ele e nem a... GARAN! COMO OUSAS SE ATRASAR NO DIA DO MEU CASAMENTO?

- Bom dia para você também, Aiolia! – respondeu o homem maduro aparecendo diante do altar.

- Não mude de assunto.

- Desculpe, mas eu não sou a noiva, não há motivo para tanta inquietação. A propósito... muito obrigado pelo convite de padrinho! E parabéns! Estou feliz por você e Marin.

- Obrigado! – replicou recebendo o abraço do amigo – Agora, vão para seus lugares, a minha noiva estará entrando a qualquer momento.

Os amigos resolveram deixar de tumultuar o altar e seguiram para seus postos, enquanto os padrinhos tentavam ocupar seus respectivos lugares, um de cada lado do altar: estes eram June e Garan – por parte da noiva – e Aiolos e Shina – por parte do noivo.

- Apesar de tudo ele está lá com a minha garota!

- Vocês procedem com essa competição subliminar desde a escola.

- Subliminar uma ova, esqueceu que eu já sai na porrada com Aiolos, Máscara da morte.

O homem sorriu divertindo-se com a provocação e completou:

- Sua garota? Shura, você a iludiu umas três vezes.

- Mas, ainda sim é uma garota que eu não quero descartar. Quem sabe não a levo para o altar um dia?

- Hahaha

[**Obs: **Ele estava certo!.

Não demorou nada para que Marin entrasse soberana pela porta principal parecendo um pouco entediada com a música que fora escolhida - piegas demais -, mas, era seu casamento, não importava se o lugar e nem a religião escolhida lhe alegrava; era o homem prostrado diante do altar que fazia com que ela estivesse ali.

Foi deixada diante do altar pelo irmão mais novo – Touma - e não demorou a dar as mãos para o futuro marido que sorria radiante para ela diante do altar. Ele cochichou em seu ouvido assim que se ajoelharam:

- Valeu a pena ter parado aquele trem!

- Aiolia – ela sorriu alegremente colocando sua testa junto à do marido – Eu amo você!

- Casal, guardem os carinhos para depois da cerimônia ok?!

- Como se a gente já tivesse esperado tudo isso para ter algo mais próximo – ele murmurou para a moça que sorriu encabulada enquanto o mestre religioso fingiu que não ouvira nada.

- Palavras bonitas, calor, dama de honra, calor, alianças, mais calor, e _eu os declaro marido e mulher_, **AMEM**! – gritaram alguns convidados que já estavam dissolvendo em baixo de suas roupas quentes e cheias de pano desnecessário.

- Esperem, esperem, ainda faltou o final! Agora, pode beijar a noiva.

Aiolia abaixou a cabeça com as pestanas cerradas e seus lábios se encontraram com o de sua esposa que prontificou a corresponder com ardor ao ato. Embaixo de uma chuva de aplausos transcorreu o tão esperado beijo do casal e eles rumaram para fora do templo seguidos pelos olhares de todos.

Daí teve festa até acabar a bebida. Era domingo e tava tudo fechado, a Coca-Cola até que deu conta dos convidados por certo tempo, mas mesmo assim já era.

Todo mundo sabe como é casamento. Foto para cá, sorriso pra lá (Camus, bem que você podia me emprestar uma grana! Eu pago um dia), pão de ló, brigadeiro [no vestido da noiva, Macarena e uma resposta à altura: Milo, eu nunca mais vou cair nessa.

Valsa dos noivos, barraco dos amigos, implicância do cunhado, sono, morango, o filho do sobrinho do concunhado da vizinha estragou a decoração, os balões brancos pérola do 1,99 murcharam, luta livre para pegar o buquê, mais fotos, mais retoque na maquiagem, o presente do chefe do noivo chega pelo correio e o ar condicionado não dá conta de refrigerar o lugar. O que mais poderia dar errado? Os pernilongos caírem famintos sobre os convidados como se fosse uma antiga praga enviada por Moisés.

- Acabou! – gritou Marin quando pulou no táxi rumo ao hotel em que passaria a noite (sim! Ela ganhou um dia de folga!).

- Não acabou não, está apenas começando.

Vinte minutos de trânsito lento dentro do veículo, os dois abraçadinhos no banco de trás e para dar o clima o valoroso cidadão fez o favor de tirar do porta-luvas uma fita cassete contendo músicas românticas.

- Chegamos, casal – ele anunciou feliz.

Aiolia sorriu para Marin e ela retribuiu contente quando o noivo saiu do carro e ajudou a mulher a se fixar no meio fio.

- Então... – o taxista ficou olhando-os – Vamos acertar a situação, certo? Eu usei bandeira dois porque sabem como é.

- Vai, Aiolia, dá o dinheiro para o homem.

- Como assim? Eu pensei que você tinha pagado adiantado.

- Como eu poderia pagar adiantado se estive o dia todo me preparando?

- O fato é que eu não to com dinheiro aqui, deixei tudo em casa, experimentei tanto terno que acabei deixando à certeira no outro. Será que você não teria nada aí com você?

- Você por um acaso acha que vestido de noiva tem bolso? Onde eu poderia guardar dinheiro? No sutiã? Na calcinha?

- _Shiu,_ não fale essas coisas. Não quero que tenham pensamentos libidinosos com a minha mulher.

- Não se atreva a fazer _SHIU_ para mim, AIOLIA!

- Eu não quero saber. ALGUÉM vai ter que pagar a corrida.

Como foi mesmo que eles saíram dessa? Putz, eu não lembro. Tenho que perguntar para minha mãe um dia desses, sei lá não gosto de falar da lua de mel, só até o casamento, até porque todo filho prefere crer que certas coisas não acontecem com os nossos pais.

Bom, chega! Eu cansei de escrever isso aqui. Amanhã eu termino a minha redação. Tchau,_ hum_... caderno? Acho que é do caderno que devo me despedir, afinal, quem vai ler isso aqui?

Litos.

_Continua..._


	3. O maior erro?

Saint Seiya pertence á Masami Kurumada e Toei.

oOo

**Família e outros erros**

por _Pisces Luna_.

_[Esse capítulo foi adaptado de uma cena da peça de teatro "Lua Nua" de Leilah Assunção. Inclusive, foi a peça que me inspirou a iniciar a fic. Saem respeitosamente os personagens Lúcio e Sílvia e entram Aioria e Marin - de Masami Kurumada - modifiquei alguns trechos para atenderem a necessidade da fic]._

**III**

Onde eu estava? Sim! Eu narrava o casamento de meus pais. A festa foi simples, a lua de mel foi nas Bahamas – o casal alega fervorosamente que o dinheiro só começou a faltar quando eu nasci – e eles viveram em clima de contos de fada por quase um ano.

Até que uma visita inesperada – ou nem tanto – veio ver o casal: a cegonha! Sim! Era minha vez de entrar na história, pelo menos nessa.

"É... O que a gente vai fazer?"

"É um problema mesmo... Só que estou atrasadíssimo, depois você me liga para dizer como que resolveu por hoje".

"Espera aí, Aiolia. Acho que você não entendeu ainda. A saída da Dulce é um problema **nosso** e não apenas meu".

"Mas foi você quem despediu a moça, você causou o problema, agora resolve você, ora".

"Ela extrapolou todos os limites, poderia ter sido com você, é como se ela tivesse... pedido demissão. É um problema da nossa casa, a ser resolvido, portanto, conjuntamente".

"Só que eu tenho a entrevista com os americanos as dez e meia e estou atrasado".

"Mas eu também tenho uma entrevista dez e meia".

"Ah! Você não vai querer comparar agora essa sua entrevista com o meu trabalho, vai?".

"Ah, a minha entrevista é uma frescura, apenas. O seu trabalho é muito mais importante que o meu".

"Não é bem isso...".

"É? Diga. Responde, Aiolia. É mais importante?".

"É! Pronto. Quis escutar, escutou, Marin. É claro que o meu trabalho é muito mais importante do que o seu".

"Pooooooooooor quê?"

"Porque... Ora, não vamos agora começar uma discussão mesquinha. Eu me nego a ser ridículo".

"Pois eu proponho que o sejamos".

"Marin, eu estou atrasado, não tenho tempo para debates".

Pega a pasta e vai em direção à porta da rua.

"Tem razão... Também estou atrasadíssima e não tenho tempo para debates" – pega a sua pasta e também vai em direção à porta.

"Quer parar de brincadeira?".

"Por que o seu trabalho é mais importante que o meu, Aiolia?".

"Não é uma questão de importância, Marin. O que você faz no escritório e o que você faz nesta casa são coisas valiosíssimas, mas veja... você ficou três meses aqui, só amamentando...".

"Amamentando a nossa filha. Que agora já está com oito meses... E nossa, aliás, da sociedade toda!".

"Não começa! Eu não vou ter paciência, agora, para discurso! Ou faz nhenhenhén ou faz discurso. Assim não dá! Vamos parar de lero-lero, ta? O meu trabalho pesa mais que o seu porque ele que é para valer, escutou bem? É o meu, o meu trabalho, e não o seu que garante a segurança desta família. É com o meu salário, e não com o seu, que você conta para ter – Aponta para os pacotes de compra – esse supermercado aí, assistência médica, seguro de vida e tudo o mais. Ta bom?

"Amanhã pode ser o meu, lembra da tua mãe?".

"Mas o problema é hoje. É hoje que será resolvido se vamos ou não para os Estados Unidos".

"Sabe que você nem perguntou, de verdade, se quero mesmo ir? Talvez, para mim, não seja a melhor época para sair".

"Não estou entendendo. O que está tentando me dizer?".

"Isso mesmo que você está escutando. Estou muito entusiasmada com a minha profissão neste momento. Com o caso Teixeira Leite".

"Caso Teixeira Leite... Ô, Marin, eu não queria desqualificar você, mas esse seu caso é uma bobagem! Indenização por perda de emprego de uma filhinha de papai rico. Nós dois sabemos que você não passa de uma secretária de luxo no escritório dos seus amigos...".

"Sou uma advogada! Muitas vezes me esqueço disso, mas eu sou. E esse é o meu primeiro caso. Sozinha. Está escutando, Aiolia? – pausadamente – É o meu primeiro caso. O Teixeira Leite têm influência, é a minha chance. Já faltei na primeira entrevista porque a Litos estava com quarenta graus de febre".

"Ah! Você não gosta tanto do que faz não...".

"Adoro. É que me divido tanto, são tantos os meus papéis, que chego a ficar confusa. É um absurdo... como é que eu pude me confundir tanto assim? - Vai até a janela e diz em voz baixa para si mesma - O importante está aqui, sou eu mesma, o meu trabalho...".

"Páaaaaara!... Isso, aquilo, meu, eu, que é, ficou maluca? Tá _invocando_ o quê?".

Marin fecha as cortinas da janela solenemente, definitiva. Aiolia assustado pergunta:

"Que é, Marin?".

"Vocês não me deixam saborear isso, mas a verdade é que a-do-ro a minha profissão. Assim como é verdade também que estou defendendo a moça porque, eu a-cre-di-to, não é só interesse não. Ela não é operária nem bóia-fria mas é um trabalhador, tem os seus direitos. Perante uma lei que está aí para ser cumprida, é uma questão de justiça. Jus-ti-ça, escutou bem, Aiolia? Acho que é por isso que eu quis ser advogada.

[...]

"Marin... tudo bem, eu acho legal você ter falado isso. E eu respeito sim, muito mais do que você pensa. Eu digo para as pessoas: _Minha mulher é advogada_, e sinto orgulho. A mulher do Aldebaran não faz nada, imagine, prendas domésticas, que coisa mais antiga. Mas Marin... se eu não apareço na minha entrevista sabe quem é que vai para esse estágio no meu lugar?

"Ué... Não é o Aldebaran e a mulher dele de prendas domésticas que-coisa-mais-antiga?".

"Ah, é, eu já falei" - desconcertado.

"Você tem razão, não podemos perder tempo com divagações. Ação! Vamos ligar para Aiolos. Seu irmão talvez possa ficar com a Litos para nós dois irmos trabalhar".

O homem olhava aflito para a porta da rua e para o relógio.

"Meu irmão foi para o Rio de Janeiro, no Brasil, pesquisar favelas, o maluco. Só espero que não volte "noivo" de uma passista de escola de samba, como é o hábito lá entre os sociólogos" - bufa - "E o raio do teu irmão? Seu irmão riquinho sustentado por uma milionária e que passa o dia fazendo... nada".

"Pois, fique você sabendo, que ele começou a trabalhar na Secretaria da Educação".

"Ah. Continua a não fazer nada. Olha Marin, eu quero te ajudar, eu entendo que é uma barra, mas tenho que ir andando porque já são mais de nove e meia, é um absurdo o que já me atrasei...".

Desolada retruca:

"Não adianta...".

"Mas para a entrevista não posso me atrasar nem um segundo...".

"Ele não entende mes-mo... O que fazer, meu Deus, o quê?".

"Tudo bem? Eu vou indo, então, numa boa, tudo bem?".

Grita:

"Saaacoooooooo!".

"Tudo bem, Marin, tudo bem, eu entendi sim, tudo! Mas você não acha perda de tempo ficarmos os dois aqui? Um dos dois já basta para resolver o problema, não basta?

"Pois seja você a ficar então! Você não tem mais que trabalhar feito um camelo para sustentar seu irmão. Você tem uma companheira que também produz. Que seja você a ficar.

"Pooooxa! Eu estou com trinta e dois anos. Sabe quando vou ter outra chance dessas? Nuuuuuunca! Vou ser um engenheirinho de merda até o fim da vida".

"E eu, se perco essa chance, eu vou ser na-da até o fim da vida, Aiolia! Na-da, a diferença é essa: na-da.

"Mas como na-da? Como? Não adianta, não. Não adianta que eu não entendo mesmo! [...] Você é **minha** mulher, Marin, é a mãe da Litos".

"Sempre de braços dado com alguma referências,_ a mulher de, a mãe de, a filha-do-dono-do-boteco. _E eu, Marin, onde é que eu estou, o que é que eu sou? Me ajuda, Aiolia...

Perplexo jogou a pasta na mesa mais próxima e retrucou:

"Não... Não pode ser... Essa daí não é você... O que foi que aconteceu?".

"Enquanto eu dou um telefonema você vai aí do lado, por favor, e pergunta para a Dona Úrsula se ela pode ficar com a Litos".

"Eu? Vou perguntar para essa vizinha se... Eu nem sei como é que pergunta isso!".

"Ela fica de vez em quando. Já passou da idade, não gosto de abusar, mas é uma santa pessoa".

"Você virou feminista. É isso... novela das sete... é isso que dá ficar vendo novela das sete, virou feminista!".

"Pode falar o que quiser. Se eu não conseguir me impor hoje com você, neste dia tão importante para minha vida, não vou conseguir nunca mais".

(São Paulo: Scipione, 1990. p.35-40).


End file.
